No Way Out!
by samiksha
Summary: Sometimes getting in a relationship is easy, but getting out of it might just need a little bit of effort.
1. Dinner

**Disclaimer :- I do not own BLEACH.**

**I'm uploading a new story just to see if I can upload stuff, because I've been trying to update my previous stories, but I keep on getting an error. Don't expect too many updates, since nor can I update, neither have I written many chapters for this story. Anyway, tell me if you like it, then I'll continue to write more.**

* * *

><p><strong>No way out<strong>

**Dinner**

Ichigo and Rukia were on their first date as an official couple. He had asked her to be his girlfriend, and she had agreed without giving it much of a thought. They were at a classy restaurant, having their dinner. Rukia noticed that Ichigo looked a bit uneasy. Maybe she was doing something wrong. Or, maybe he was just nervous because after all it was his first date. Rukia was not new to the dating gig; it was safe to say that she had quiet a good hand at this. On the other hand, Tatsuki had informed her that Ichigo hadn't dated before. He didn't do dates, not even for the sake of fun. He said that when he'll find a girl interesting enough, he'll date her. Therefore, Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki found her interesting. That thought gave her a chill, and not in a good way either.

Rukia was good at conversation; Ichigo, _Hmm _not so much. Whenever she would ask him something he'd reply in a single syllable, two at the very best. It was a good thing that he didn't talk as much as her ex-boyfriend Grimmjow. _'Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?'_ who says such a thing to impress a girl. However, Grimm's cheesy pickup line certainly made an impression on her. Thinking about her ex- put a smile on her face. Although they parted ways, they were still very good friends.

Ichigo opened his mouth as if to speak something and then stopped. His next words put Rukia into a daze. An image of her brother, Byakuya in black suit and black shades, flashed in her mind. Then Ichigo stopped. Her lips began moving which indicated that she was speaking, but even she couldn't tell what she was saying. However, whatever she said must be the right thing since she could see a smile on Ichigo's face. The events after that were just a haze to her.

Now she was standing in front of her door, with a fidgeting Ichigo. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek signaling that the date was officially over. She also noticed that she was still smiling, and Ichigo looked very much pleased by their outing.

Rukia stepped into her apartment. Her room-mates Tatsuki and Orihime were watching a movie, but as soon as they saw her, they lunged towards her asking to share the details of her date. Rukia, still smiling, made way towards the couch, picked up the pillow and screamed into it. Both her roommates could only stare at her weird behaviour. Then with a straight – no-nonsense – face Rukia informed—

"I'm DEAD."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>


	2. Scheme

**I still can't update some of my other stories, so might as well add the next chapter for this story. Tell me if you like it.**

**Thanks CJ for the review.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>No way out<strong>  
><strong>

**Scheme**

"I'm DEAD."

It would have been taken as a joke, if not for Rukia's _'I'm not kidding'_ expression. Both Tatsuki and Orihime looked shocked by their friend's ridiculous statement. Rukia had a smile on her face when she returned from her date, so they assumed that the date must have gone pretty well. Then what was the reason for the bizarre screaming and all.

"What do you mean 'you're DEAD'?" Tatsuki was to first to regain her senses.

"Yes Rukia, what do you mean? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Orihime asked lovingly, being the kind girl that she is.

Half an hour later, all three of them were sitting on the couch. Rukia had just finished narrating the incidents of that night to both her friends.

"I knew that already. And… you're so worked up because…?" Tatsuki did not understand what Rukia's problem really was?

"WHAT? You already knew? And you didn't bother to tell me about it?" Tatsuki and Orihime stared at Rukia, who looked as if she had lost her marbles. Rukia knew that they wouldn't understand her situation if they did not know the whole situation, so she took a deep breath and started again.

"Okay, listen and listen closely. Whatever I'm going to say now must not leave this room, agreed?" Tatsuki and Orihime nodded their head vigorously.

"My brother works for the FBI." There. She said it.

"What's that got to do…..Ooohhhhh" Orihime finally got the essence of what Rukia meant. Tatsuki got up from her place ready to leave, stretched her body and said the words Rukia feared the most.

"You're dead!"

"Tatsuki! This is no time for joke. Sit down and tell me a way out of this. Now!" Rukia screeched while pulling Tatsuki down on the couch.

"Yeesh. Calm down. No need to get so bitchy. Why don't you just break-up with him?" Tatsuki shrugged. The idea seemed acceptable even to Orihime.

"Break-up? Are you crazy? We just went on our first date as a couple. How can I ask for him to break-up with me without any good reason?" she thought some more and then added. "And knowing his secret makes it that much more harder."

What Rukia said was true, and the other two agreed with her. She needed a reason for break-up.

"Look you two; I'm in deep shit as of now. So I'm asking for your help to get me out of this. Please guys." Rukia seemed desperate to get out of this situation. "If my brother finds out he'll surely have my head for it…"

"How about this? Instead of you breaking-up with him, make _him_ to break-up with you. That way you'll be safe, right?" Orihime said with a serious face. The other two occupants of the room had their jaws on the floor. It was the first time that Orihime, their kind and ditzy friend had said something that was devious and…

"BRILLIANT!" Rukia and Tatsuki chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>Please <strong>**Read and Review!**


	3. The Start

**_Thanks to_ CJ, DeviantHollow23, ej _for the reviews!_**

* * *

><p>Rukia stepped out of the car in front of an old fashioned but huge Japanese-styled house. It was her first visit to their old home after their parent's death. She didn't want to be here to relive all the painful memories, but was forcefully sent back to Japan by her brother, Byakuya. It wasn't just a visit, he wanted her to stay here and go to college. Was he crazy? She couldn't even bear to look at the house. How was she going to stay here?<p>

Unohana-san, the caretaker, showed Rukia her room. Most of her things from way back were still there. However, the place seemed foreign to her. Having to stay away from her brother made it all the more difficult.

A week later, Rukia had been enrolled in a university in Tokyo since her brother was adamant on ignoring her plea to return to Washington DC. What was his deal anyway? Why did he suddenly ship her off to Tokyo? If her brother was hardheaded, the she was too. She decided to live in a hostel where she won't be lonely and then she could get away form this horrible place.

First day of college in a totally unknown city, any other person would be shaking in their boots, but Rukia was a brand of her own. She stepped out of her car and walked in as if she owned the place. The classed dragged on for the rest of the day and Rukia would've died of boredom if she hadn't made friends. Tatsuki and Orihime were in almost all her classes, so in any case that was a plus point. Now she had to take care of only one thing and that was her living arrangement. She wasn't able to get a place in the hostel due to them being already full. She looked for apartments, but they were too far from the campus and she hated to drive too far first thing in the morning.

"Rukia-chan do you want to have dinner with us?" Orihime hollered so loudly that half of the parking lot heard her. She didn't want to say no, but…

"Sorry Orihime-chan, but I have to go look for some apartments today before it's too late."

"Don't you have a place to stay?" Orihime asked with a worried expression.

Rukia sighed and began to explain her situation. Tatsuki had joined them in the mean time. When Rukia finished her story, both Tatsuki and Orihime had a Cheshire cat grin on their faces.

"Your problem is already solved, so lets just go and get something to eat. Right Orihime?" Tatsuki said as if she had figured out every thing, and Rukia had no idea of what she was thinking.

Three days later Rukia had all her stuff moved into her new apartment, which she shared with Orihime and Tatsuki. Currently she was getting ready to go to a club, where they were going to introduce her to their group of friends, guys included. She made an extra effort to dress-up because you never know when you meet someone who catches your attention and the other way around.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>


	4. The Plan

**The Plan**

* * *

><p>At present, Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime were in a club. A club, which they knew Ichigo and his gang frequented. It was no coincidence that they were here; they had a specific objective in mind. Especially Rukia.<p>

Ichigo's group was sitting in a VIP booth and the girls acted as if they didn't notice them. Rukia had to act fast before Ichigo approached her. This was going to be as easy as pie…or whatever that is easy to bake.

The club was crowded and the guys hoarded towards the girl like ants to sweets. Tatsuki and Orihime chose a guy and took off towards the dance floor. They left the best guy for Rukia, since she had purpose for all this fiasco. The guy, whatever his name was, and Rukia proceeded to the dance floor too. The events that followed could be described as a 'Plan Fail' for Rukia.

As soon as they were on the dance floor, Ichigo got up from his seat and started walking towards them. That was a good thing, they could have a big fight right then and there and she could wash her hands off of Ichigo.

Hell broke loose as the guy, whatever his name was, put his hands on her hips. She was yanked behind some one and a loud crunch was heard, which could be the sound of a fist hitting a face. Yep! She was right. Poor guy, he had a good face which was now rearranged, all thanks to Ichigo. She was pulled back by Renji and Ichigo's fist was embedded in the guy's face.

Currently all the three girls were sitting in a VIP booth, surrounded by very imposing looking bodyguards a.k.a Ichigo's gang. Rukia felt like banging her head on the wall till her head split open. She hadn't achieved her goal and a guy was injured in the melee.

Rukia looked to her left and saw Renji staring at her. She always knew that Ichigo's best friend had a crush on her from the very first time they met. However, she hooked up with Ichigo, so he couldn't do anything about it. May be now was her chance, Ichigo could beat up some random guy but not his close friend; she could capitalize on that. She somehow managed to coax Renji to dance with her, with Ichigo's consent of course.

Renji wasn't a bad dancer, just a bit awkward. Somehow, she was enjoying it; for a minute she forgot about why she was doing all this and went with the flow. It felt even better when Renji relaxed a bit. They were very close, grinding against each other without any inhibition. Again the same sequence followed as before, she was yanked away and then a crunch. _Oh Crap! _Ichigo's fist was embedded in Renji's face_. _At that instant Rukia lost her cool.

"How could you do this Ichigo? Is this your way of saying that I can't even dance with my friend?" the whole club was silent, even the DJ turned down the music. Ichigo just looked at her with guilt written all over her face. Rukia should have been the one feeling guilty, after all, two guys were hurt and Ichigo looked ready to crawl under a rock all thanks to her behaviour. Instead, she walked out of the club with the girls on her tail.

The next day she got up feeling very light. It was over; the words 'break-up' weren't spoken out loud, but somehow she felt that Ichigo was not going to approach her in the near future. She literally skipped to the campus, where a dismal looking Ichigo was waiting for her. _What a wet blanket! _

"Look Rukia I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. I even apologized to that guy and to Renji. So please forgive me. I promise I'll never do such a thing ever again. But please don't hate me."

Shit! Now what? If Rukia ignored him now, she'll look like a jerk who broke an innocent person's heart. All the girls were 'aww'-ing at him. The way he said all this even made some of the guys to pity him. Curse her life! All this drama to get away from him, but she could only utter the following words.

"I forgive you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>


	5. Go Fishing!

**Disclaimer :- I do not own BLEACH!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fishing!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rangiku Matsumoto was a very well known, well-endowed woman, with a very pretty face. She was also known for her various escapades with the sexiest guys on campus. And, it so happened that she lived next door to Rukia. Now it was also rumored that she didn't have many female friends, seeing that she was dubbed the 'man-stealer'. Girls didn't even wanted to share a room with her, save for Momo Hinamori. Momo was an angel whose kindness could rival that of Orihime's itself. Except, that is a story for another day. Now our person of interest is Rangiku.<p>

Even though Rangiku was lucky to _get_ guys, she wasn't lucky enough to _keep_ them. Something always went wrong. Today is one of that day.

Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime were try to come up with new strategy to get rid of Ichigo Kurosaki. Since their _'use Renji to make Ichigo jealous and make him break-up with Rukia'_ plan had failed quiet pitifully, they were at a dead end. Suddenly they heard someone bawling. Being the ever-curious ones, they decided to investigate. The events that followed were coincidentally beneficial. They stepped out of their room to find out that the voice came from the next door. To make sure that every thing was alright, they knocked on the door. Momo answered the door. All three of them knew her from their Economics-101 class. Then she saw who she assumed was Rangiku, crying her eyes out. They had heard that Rangiku was a blessed woman when it came to her assets, but come on, it was just too much. They were even bigger than Orihime's. Each…thing was big as Rukia's head, or maybe even bigger. If it was one day that Rukia felt inferior then that was today.

"Is something the matter?" Tatsuki asked feeling the same as Rukia.

"Yes. Oh my God! The matter is…the matter is that my boy-friend cheated on me." Rangiku wailed before Momo can answer. _Her boy-friend cheated on her? That is unbelievable. How can somebody cheat on someone as sexy as Rangiku? Is that even possible?_

"Oh! my mistake. Make that my ex-boy-friend!" she continued to bawl.

Rukia and Tatsuki felt a bit awkward that a stranger was sharing their secrets with them so easily, but Orihime went ahead and hugged Rangiku to pacify her. Rangiku proceeded to tell them about her two-timer bastard of a boy-friend, make that an ex-boy-friend.

Orihime and Momo listened to her intently, whereas Rukia and Tatsuki didn't believe a word of it. According to them, every guy on or outside of campus _wanted_ to be with Rangiku. This thought switched on the light bulb over Rukia and Tatsuki's head. They looked each other in the eye, gave a small, unnoticeable nod, and went ahead with the plan.

"You are right Rangiku-san. Boys now a days are just too unappreciative. Even my boy-friend doesn't spare a minute from his schedule to spend time with me." Rukia added a dash of her best grade acting by pouting and fake tears. Rangiku seemed to buy it, as did every on else.

"Oh dear! These are the first signs that the guy is losing his interest in you. Poor baby! You should dump that jerk." Rangiku said with all the seriousness in the world.

_Hook!_

"Just think about it Rangiku-san, if someone as sexy as you can get two timed, then a washboard like Rukia stands no chance. Right?" Tatsuki added. Rukia would've murdered her for the 'washboard' comment, but decide to forgo it for now and just nodded her head looking helpless.

"So true…" Rangiku agreed

_Line!_

"How about testing him? Will you help us Ran-san?" Orihime seemed to have caught on to their plan. All three of them gave Rangiku the puppy dog look.

"Absolutely!"

_Sinker!_

* * *

><p><strong>A big reveal is coming up!<strong>_  
><em>

**Please read & review!**_  
><em>


End file.
